Think About Something Else
by Klaine29
Summary: Artie pense beaucoup trop à Quinn. Sam l'a bien remarqué et il compte bien faire oublier la belle blonde à son ami. OS situé pendant le 3x17.


**Hey ! Alors, aujourd'hui je reviens avec un OS Artie/Sam. Je ne sais pas d'où j'ai sorti ce pairing, mais il me plaisait bien alors j'ai écrit. :)**

**Bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Artie observait Quinn chanter avec Joe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe -bon d'accord, plus qu'une pointe- de jalousie. Il avait pourtant été là pour elle quand il avait fallu qu'elle s'habitue à son fauteuil, et il lui avait tenu compagnie quand elle ne pouvait pas accompagner les autres au parc d'attractions. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle l'apréçiait. Il s'était surpirs à rêver de l'embrasser. Il croyait qu'il avait une chance avec elle. Mais Joe avait décidé de l'aider dans sa rééducation, apparement un bon point car Quinn posait tous ses espoirs sur cette thérapie. Artie lui, se sentait mal, il se sentait comme un briseur de rêve. Il avait tout fait pour décourager Quinn de se remettre sur pieds. En réalité, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec la blonde rétablie. Joe, lui l'avait soutenue, et voilà ce que ça donnait. Un duo, une chanson d'amour. Bon ça ne voulait rien dire, mais Artie savait d'ores et déjà que Quinn ne le considérerait jamais comme plus qu'un ami.

Sam avait remarqué le trouble d'Artie. C'est pourquoi il le suivit dans le couloir, à la fin du Glee Club et qu'il l'arracha à la contemplation de la belle blonde

_ Tu l'aimes hein ?

Artie sursauta, et se retourna. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Sam si près de lui. Tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond lui caresser le visage.

_ Plus que j'aurais pensé, mais je m'en rends compte un peu tard je crois.

_ Je sais quel effet ça fait, je suis passé par là. J'ai continué à l'aimer longtemps après notre rupture. Mais je suis passée à autre chose, et maintenant c'est juste une très bonne amie, ça me suffit. Bon, maintenant si on allait regarder un film pour te faire penser à autre chose ?

Artie acquiesca et il suivit Sam jusqu'à sa voiture. Le trajet se déroula en silence et Artie en profita pour réfléchir. Il se demandait pourquoi les lèvres de Sam si proches de lui l'avaient tant troublé dans les couloirs quand le blond lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. La maison des Hummels était vide, Sam expliqua que Burt et Carole étaient à Washington, Finn chez Rachel et Kurt était sorti avec Blaine. Ils s'intallèrent confortablement dans le salon devant un film. Artie s'était endormi vers la moitié et Sam n'avait absolument rien suivi à la suite du film, étant absorbé par la contemplation de son ami. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Artie surpris Sam en train de le regarder. Il se redressa rapidement et rougit violemment. Le blond rougit également et baffouilla des excuses. Tout en parlant il s'était levé et n'avait pas fait attention au coin du tapis. Il s'était donc pris les pieds dedans et s'était rattrapé de justesse au fauteuil du brun. Les deux avaient encore plus rougi, si c'était possible et Sam s'était relevé, sans pour autant arrêter de fixer Artie. Celui-ci leva les yeux et vit que ceux de son vis-à vis étaient obscurcis par ce qui semblait être de désir. Il fit rouler sa chaise au plus proche du blond et, ne réfléchissant plus à ce qu'il faisait, agrippa son t-shirt afin de le faire se baisser vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Au bout de quelques secondes d'inactivité, c'est Sam qui donna vit au baiser en bougeant ses lèvres contre celles du brun qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Il ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur souffle, recollant leurs lèvres presque immédiatement. Sam sortit Artie de son fauteuil pour l'asseoir sur le canapé afin d'avoir une position plus confortable. Il repartit rapidement à l'assaut des lèvres du brun. Il était presque allongé sur lui quand la clé tourna dans la serrure et que la porte s'ouvrit sur Kurt et Blaine apparemment plus que pressés de faire autre chose que de s'embrasser chastement. Ils se turent, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer en attendant que le couple monte à l'étage. Artie fit taire le rire nerveux de Sam par un baiser, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe très fine de Kurt qui échappa momentanément aux assauts de la bouche de Blaine pour tourner la tête vers le salon. Il arrêta son petit-ami qui se faisait de plus en plus fougueux, pour lui montrer la scène qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il s'approcha du canapé doucement, tirant Blaine derrière lui, puis toussa pour signaler sa présence. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête et rougirent façe au regard interrogateur de Kurt.

_Kurt ! Vous n'étiez pas censés rentrer si tôt ! Mais vous m'aviez l'air pressés il y a quelques minutes..

Ce fut au tour des deux amants de rougir. Sam s'assit et aida Artie à faire de même. Il l'embrassa tendrement et reprit la parole.

_ J'espère au moins que vous auriez attendu d'être dans la chambre pour commencer les festivités. D'ailleurs si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais monter dans la mienne avec le magnifique garçon assis près de moi, pour poursuivre ce que j'avais commencé. Bonne nuit !

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit que les deux hommes se mirent à discuter de leur relation. Ils décidèrent de se laisser une chance en tant que petits amis. Artie ne pensa plus jamais à Quinn après cette soirée là.

** FIN **


End file.
